primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Colonies
This Colonies appears in season Four of Primeval Ultimate. The Prehistoric Colonies are humans settlements established in three different periods: 85 million (Campanian), 67 million (Mastrichian) and 1.7 million (Pleistocene) years ago. Each period have five settlements. The two cretaceous colonies were made by people who travel to the past to avoid extinction in the Humans War. History In 2150 the Great Blackout destroy every single technologie. This made the civilization to retur back to the Stone age. Paradoxically the first to suffer changes in their genetic sequence was the people who was very attached to technologie. The Humans War start when new evolved human species began to appear. The humans (Homo Sapiens) knowing that they don't have the time and adaptability over the new species, decide to sent back in time a colony for each colony. The reason about sending back a human settlement was because the Campanian Period was rich in Joulium-a element discovered in year 2655- that provides large amounts of energy. The problem was that the element was the strangest item to found so the colonies instead of spending time and resources to search in all the continent, they decided to steal or negociate it from other colonies. For accomplish this, every colonie breed and train the dinosaurs species that were around them. Although they built the colonies and the vehicles were made of a strong metal, the dinosaurs were strong enough to damage and break the metal. . Scientists knew to take advantage of their abilities in battles. For example, the theropods could use their bite and speed to attack the soldiers, the sauropods could be use as defenses, the ceratopsids could attack armored vehicles and carry on tools and finally the ornithopods were used as horses in closed areas that vehicles couldn´t access. Also before using dinosaurs as war weapons the colonies recieved several attacks from the Intimers who were the first to use dinosaurs as weapons. The dinosaurs tha the Intimers use are: Bahariasaurus, Saurophaganax, Tyrannotitan, Mapusaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Oxalaia, Spinosaurus and Future Lizard. During the time of the colonies they were some battles between two of them, in extreme cases until three. Decades before the time of getting became rare to obtain, a huge war known as the Dino War occurs between all the colonies . Once obtained the enough Joulium, they could used like fuel for the ships and go to Mars when they can build another colonie. The cause of this is because at the end of the Campanian, a Supervolcano will explode and the colonies won´t be enough to protect people. In Mars, once again, humans are forced to built another colonies in Earth because the terraformation on the Red planet. created a strong atmosphere that made a magnetic field appear a with it numerous anomalies that started to appear leading to the colonies, ferocious creatures that lived in the past Mars. The only anomaly that they could create to escape for this led to the Mastrichian era. Campanian Colonies: Each continent decide to sent back a group of people with the enough tools to subsist The North American Campanian: This colonie is little bit limited by the sea and floods but it has abundant species of dinosaurs. Is the most powerful colonie is the Campanian age, with three species of Tyrannosaurs and five of Ceratopsians. The "domesticated animals" are: Daspletosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Albertosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Einiosaurus, Centrosaurus, Styracosaurus, Stegoceras, Hypacrosaurus and Kritosaurus Maiasaura, Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. daspletosaurus torrosus.jpg|Daspletosaurus gorgosaurus 2.jpg|Gorgosaurus albertosaurus adult.jpg|Albertosaurus chasmosaurus px.jpg|Chasmosaurus einiosaurus das.jpg|Einiosaurus pachyrhinosaurus.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus corythosaurus px.jpg|Corythosaurus parasaurolopugs px.JPG|Parasaurolophus maiasaura.JPG|Maiasaura El Campaniano de Sudamerica (The South American Campanian) They have more land than other colonies but less species but this wasn´t a problem because their abelisaurs and the sauropods thet they had were enough to The "domesticated animals" are: Abelisaurus, Carnotaurus, Aucasaurus, Saltasaurus, Notosuchus, Laplatasaurus Abelisaurus.jpg|Abelisaurus Aucasaurus.png|Aucasaurus carnotaurus with forest.JPG|Carnotaurus saltasaurus.jpg|Saltasaurus notosuchus.jpg|Notosuchus laplatasaurus.jpg|Laplatasaurus The African: Vitakridinda, Africanraptor, Cerabelisaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Marisaurus, Sulaimanisaurus, vikrindida.png|Vitakridinda Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus cerabelisaurus.jpg|Cerabelisaurus marisaurus.jpg|Marisaurus africanraptor.jpg|Africanraptor sulaimisaurus.jpg|Sulaimanisaurus The European: Is the least powerful colonie Arcovenator, Tarascosaurus, Pyroraptor, Ampelosaurus, Hypselosaurus Maygarosaurus, Rhabdodon and Allodaposuchus tarascosaurus again.JPG|Tarascosaurus allopodasuchus.png|Allopodasuchus Pyroraptor.jpg|Pyroraptor maygarosaurus.jpg|Maygarosaurus rhabadodon.JPG|Rhabadodon Ampelosaurus.png|Hypselosaurus The Asian: The second powerful colonie Alectrosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Oviraptor, Velociraptor, Shantungosaurus, Tsintaiosaurus, Saichania, Talururus, Protoceratops. gigantoraptor.jpg|Gigantoraptor alectrosaurus.png|Alectrosaurus oviraptor.JPG|Oviraptor talarurus.jpg|Talarurus velociraptor px2.jpg|Velociraptor protoceratops.jpg|Protoceratops Shanguntosaurus.jpg|Shantungosaurus Mastrichian Colonies The North American: Tyrannosaurus, Nanotyranus, Edmontosaurus, Dromaesaurus, Triceratops, Alamosaurus and Ankylosaurus. tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus dromaeosaurus px.jpg|Dromaeosaurus nannotyranus.JPG|Nanotyrannus triceratops.png|Triceratops ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus alamosaurus px.JPG|Alamosaurus edmontosaurusFOX.jpg|Edmontosaurus The South American: Carnotaurus, Antarctosaurus, Orkoraptor, Secernosaurus, Puertasaurus, Uberabasuchus, Laplatosaurus Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus uberabusuchus.JPG|Uberabasuchus orkoraptor.jpg|Orkoraptor antarctosaurus.jpg|Antarctosaurus Laplatasaurus.jpg|Laplatasaurus puertasaurus.jpg|Puertasaurus scernosaurus.png|Scernosaurus The Indian and Madagascar: India and the African continent made a deal to built a colonie Rajasaurus, Isisaurus, Jainosaurus, Indosuchus, Indosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rapetosaurus, Masiakasaurus and Titanosaurus. rajasaurus.JPG|Rajasaurus indosaurus.JPG|Indosaurus indosuchus.JPG|Indosuchus majungasaurus.jpg|Majungasaurus masiakasaurus.JPG|Masiakasaurus rapetosaurus.jpg|Rapetosaurus isisaurus.jpg|Isisaurus jainosaurus.jpg|Jainosaurus titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus The European: Gigantyranus, Crescoraptor, Megaceratops, Olorotitan, Neobrontosaurus v-rex.jpg|Gigantyranus foedosuchus.jpg|Foedosuchus corcoraptor.jpg|Crescoraptor ceraptopsido.jpg|Ferrucutus neobrontosaurus.jpg|Neobrontosaurus olorotitan.jpg|Olorotitan The Asian Tarbosaurus, Alioramus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, Sinoceratops, Saurolophus, Opisthocoelicaudia, Deinocheirus, Tsintaosaurus tarbosaurus.jpg|Tarbosaurus Velociraptor px2.jpg|Velociraptor alioramus px.jpg|Alioramus opisthocoelicaudia.JPG|Opisthocoelicuedia therizinosaurus.jpg|Therizinosaurus deinocheirus.JPG|Deinocheirus saurolophus px.jpg|Saurolophus sinoceratops.JPG|Sinoceratops Tsintaosaurus.JPG|Tsintaosaurus Pleistocene Colonies The North American The South American The Australian The European The Asian